


Tweety

by Sheneya



Series: Running Yellow Hot [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Not as Porny as the Rest of the Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something short and a little light-hearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweety

Harrison looked blearily at the yellow clad man standing in front of him. It had been a rough day, and both he and Barry were sleeping off the aftermath. Eobard had entered the room quietly tonight, apparently not wanting to wake his fellow, sleeping Speedster after the younger man had finally passed out after the long drawn out healing process he'd been going through without painkillers.

Harrison, on the other hand, was up to his gills in every painkiller Doctor Caitlin Snow had seen fit to give him, and still unable to sleep, hence the reason he was currently glaring at the other man through slightly glazed eyes. It was an unfortunate reality for him, for all his intelligence, Harrison Wells had never been able to pass out when heavily medicated, it was something he avoided at all cost, because it was the only time he inevitably found himself unable to control his own words. As much as he disliked Jay at times, he was still grateful that the blonde speedster had never used the one time he'd encountered an extremely medicated Harrison against his fellow Earth-2er.

Shifting, he peered even more closely at the Reverse Flash as the other man tip-toed around to his side of the bed, as he watched, the memories of the other man and his various encounters both with and without Barry's involvement, though even then Barry was usually involved in spirit if not body. Now, however, Eobard's behaviour was similar to the time he'd first come to Harrison when his Earth-2 counterpart was alone, slowly, almost hesitantly, wondering how their relationship fit into the larger dynamics of himself, Barry and Harrison.

Harrison blinked again as the medication wobbled his facilities a little more, before opening his mouth. "Tweety Bird."

Eobard froze, his face going from slightly worried to incredulous. ".... Pardon?"

Harrison couldn't tell how wide his grin had split his face. "I was thinking about how you are around Barry and me, as opposed to when you're just around me. Did you know Barry has friends and nemeses that are flying around on a time ship, future and past."

The Yellow Speedster just looked even more confused. "... I'm aware."

Unperturbed, Harrison continued. "I met them...and they met you, other you...or younger you... Eobard Thawne, The Flash's biggest fan... that you."

The other man glared slightly. "Yes, I believe Barry is already aware of that."

Harrison giggled, some part deep inside his mind said he was to out of it, but his mouth disagreed. "Your Timey- Wimey stuff is all Wibbly-Wobbly... have you seen Doctor Who... anyway, you, from the future, loved Barry, then you hated Barry, so you went back in timey-wime to destroy him, but you couldn't speed, so you had to create Barry, who you hated. but then you were me, this world's me I mean, not me, me, and Barry loved you, then you loved him again, but he found out you did bad and he hated you, but still loved you, you're trying to prove you deserve him loving you, but you still aren't sure about me potentially loving you, because you murdered me. So, in front of Barry you show off, show him every good thing you can do in bed for him, you're preening like a birdy."

In Eobard's defense, he looked more contemplative and confused than angry as he slowly arranged what Harrison was saying in his head. ".... Why Tweety Bird?"

Of it's own accord, Harrison's head tilted to one side as he stared at the other man's, rather obvious suit. "Yellow Tweety Birdy." he said seriously, his voice fading out as his body followed the tilt of his head, finally decided it needed sleep. "Only yellow birdy I could think of...."

Unable to resist, and unsure why he couldn't, Eobard leant over the ear of the man rapidly fading into sleep. "...I tawt I taw a puddy tat."

almost too quiet to hear, a response, barely there. "Suffering Sucota....zzzzzz."

with both Barry and Harrison asleep, the grin on Eobard's face was gentle, when no one could see it. "Good Night."

Halfway out the window he froze, eyes darting to the still sleeping form of Barry. It was a mistake, the wind. He never heard the soft "Night Eo." coming from the lips of the other, sleeping speedster. shaking his head, he turned away and dropped the rest of the way out of the window, never seeing the glint of partially open green eyes following him out.


End file.
